


Pretty Tony

by NCISVU



Category: NCIS
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Piercing, Crack, M/M, Prostitution, Public Blow Jobs, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVU/pseuds/NCISVU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony insists he's not Julia Roberts from <i>Pretty Woman</i>. But he kinda is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Tony

**Author's Note:**

> This has nothing to do with _Pretty Woman_ except for a few references to the movie. There is passing mention to some underage stuff happening but nothing graphic. I'm trying to remember if there's anything else I need to warn for but I've got nothing. There's just a lot of sex and not very much plot. It's just a long crack!fic.

"Take your pants off," Jethro said. "I wanna see you."

Tony watched as the other man studied him as he unbuttoned the top two buttons of the pants that no longer hugged his ass in the way he liked and let them drop, pooling at his ankles.

Jethro swallowed hard when he saw the Prince Albert piercing and couldn't wait to reach out and touch. He'd never seen one in person before and it wasn't something he thought he'd be interested in but looking at Tony, his soft cock hanging between his legs, highlighted by the piercing—it was quickly changing his mind.

"I didn't want it at first," Tony said, knowing exactly what the man was staring at. It was the first thing everyone's eyes were drawn to. "But now I'm kinda glad I got it."

Jethro ignored the part of that statement that didn't make sense; the part that wondered if Tony hadn't wanted the piercing, why had he gotten it? "Go to the bathroom," he instructed, pointing at the door that led to the en-suite bathroom, "get yourself ready for me."

Tony's ears reddened slightly and he didn't move. "I'm already ready," he said almost shyly. "Just gotta get hard. You can do that or I can."

Still admiring Tony's naked form, Jethro unfastened his belt, pushed his jeans over his hips and stepped out of them. He didn't pick up people from the street corner very often and quickly realized he'd lucked out with Tony. Not only was the man gorgeous, he appeared to be healthy and normal as well, not one of the drugged up junkies using any money he made to purchase his next hit. Jethro pushed the thoughts of Tony's personal life out of his mind and wrapped his hand around his own half hard cock. "On your back," he said, motioning towards the bed with his head.

Tony nodded and headed for the bed. "I don't kiss," he said as he positioned the pillows against the headboard before reclining back against them, "not on the lips. If that's a deal breaker, tell me now and there won't be any hard feelings."

As interesting as Jethro found the new piece of information, he could've cared less about kissing. He wanted to look and play and fuck. He crawled into the bed, positioning himself between Tony's legs and dragged his fingers down the man's chest and belly before grabbing his dick and squeezing roughly. He tugged as he squeezed, pleased when it began to fill immediately. Sometimes when he brought home guys if was damn near impossible for them to get and keep an erection and he knew it had nothing to do with ED or a need for little blue pills.

"I want you to stay hard while I fuck you," Jethro said, still jerking and tugging. "Is that gonna be a problem? Do you need a cock ring?"

"For you, I'll stay hard," Tony replied, "but if you want me to wear a cock ring, I can do that too."

Jethro reached over into the drawer of his nightstand and pulled out his nicest, black leather cock ring. He tucked it behind Tony's balls, wrapped it over his cock and snapped it into place before he continued working Tony over roughly.

"You're strong," Tony observed, thrusting up into Jethro's hand. Part of his job was to sweet talk his clients but it wasn't a lie with this guy. The man really knew what he was doing and Tony decided he was thankful for the extra help the cock ring would offer. "Do you have a condom or do you need one of mine?"

Jethro reached into the nightstand drawer once again and retrieved a condom. He paused what he was doing long enough to roll the rubber over his dick, admiring Tony's body as he did so. The lightly spattered dark chest hair accentuated his muscular chest nicely, his pert nipples showing through perfectly. A hint of a six pack was a welcome surprise, considering how poorly he was guessing Tony ate and the cock ring had his dick incredibly hard and standing beautifully at attention, the Prince Albert adorning the tip in the most erotic way possible.

Once the condom was in place with a little extra lube, Jethro spread Tony's butt cheeks with one hand and guided himself inside with the other. As soon as he'd nudged his way into the tight, welcoming heat, he couldn't help but start thrusting, going deeper as Tony’s body opened up to him. It had been far too long since he'd had any pleasure that had come from somewhere other than his right hand.

"You okay?" he grunted as he found his rhythm.

"My body's yours," Tony answered.

"Not what I asked."

"I've never been better." Tony hoped it didn't sound too cliché. He liked that this guy knew what he wanted and wasn't shy about taking it. Of course it didn't hurt that the man knew what he was doing. He’d been with his fair share of lovers that didn’t have a clue and the result was often times painful. Tony also liked that Jethro took the time to make sure he was okay and getting at least a little pleasure from the situation. Not many people did that either. He let his legs fall open wide, opening himself up to Jethro completely once he was sure he could trust the man.

Jethro didn't slow at all as he reached down and fingered the piercing glimmering under the bedroom light. He squeezed Tony's cock head, watching as a bead of thick, white precum oozed out around the silver ring.

"That is the fucking hottest thing I've seen in a long time." He tucked his fingers behind Tony's balls and roughly rubbed against the sensitive area, causing more precum to leak out around the Prince Albert and forcing a moan out of Tony's mouth as he squirmed and writhed beneath Jethro's touches. People usually only used his body to get themselves off. Sometimes he didn't even cum but he could tell already that Jethro was different. The man was a generous lover and wouldn't be satisfied until he reached completion as well, even if he liked a little rough play first.

"Harder," Tony encouraged. "I can take it. Show me what you've got, Jethro."

Jethro wrapped his hand firmly around Tony's shaft and simply squeezed as he rested his fist full of Tony's cock against the man's belly. He lowered his center of gravity, changing his angle just enough to drive his lover wild and began to thrust into him even harder. The sound of his balls slapping Tony's ass drown out the dull hum of the ceiling fan and their grunts and groans and harsh breathing provided a soundtrack of sorts.

Tony took a chance with his rough lover and dragged his fingernails down the man's back just hard enough to leave a mark before grabbing onto his ass and squeezing and massaging as Jethro cried out in pleasure and continued thrusting wildly.

Beads of sweat formed on Jethro’s brow and the muscles in his long legs started to burn but he didn’t slow down until the sights and sounds and feel of Tony’s body beneath him pushed him over the edge. He somehow managed to maintain the presence of mind to reach down and unsnap the cock ring from Tony’s dick and watched as the man quickly jerked himself off before they both collapsed in a sweaty, exhausted, boneless heap.

**NCIS | NCIS | NCIS | NCIS**

"Alright," Jethro said, cracking the tops off of two beers, "I have to ask. What're you doing getting a Prince Albert piercing that you don't even want?" They’d cleaned themselves up and were hanging out in the living room, Jethro in a pair of boxer briefs and Tony still nude.

"Trust me," Tony said with a chuckle, "you don't wanna know." He took the beer Jethro offered him and had his first swig of the familiar, fermented drink in months. "You really don't have to feed me," he said when he saw his host doctoring up two steaks.

"Wouldn't have asked if I didn't wanna know," Jethro replied, "and you're gonna need your energy. Start talking."

"Okay," Tony said reluctantly, "but you have to promise not to try to save me. This isn't _Pretty Woman_ and I don't need saving."

"Twenty something year old, prostituting himself," Jethro replied lightly, "of course you don't." He offered Tony a genuine smile before continuing. "We could all use a little saving sometimes, Tony, not that I'm offering." He winked playfully at the young man to keep the conversation light and slapped both steaks down on the grill rack in his fireplace.

Tony paid close attention to Jethro's unconventional cooking methods, watching the technique he'd never seen before curiously. He raised his eyebrows in a playful expression in response to the man's statement. Something about the piercing blue eyes looking back at him, studying him made him willing to open up to the guy but he really wasn't Julia Roberts and the last thing he needed was some guy thinking he owned him, no matter how good looking Jethro was or how much money he offered him.

"My full name is Anthony DiNozzo Junior," Tony said, watching as the light bulb above Jethro's head light up.

"Son of Anthony DiNozzo Senior, New York City tycoon, one of the richest men on the east coast."

"Yep," Tony confirmed.

"So did you leave on your own or did they kick you out when you turned eighteen?" Jethro flipped the steaks over and poked at them to make sure they were cooking properly.

"Just he," Tony corrected. "Mom died when I was eight. Six years later Senior was... well, let's just say his body isn't as firm as it used to be."

It took Jethro a moment before the look of understanding crossed Jethro's face. "And by body you mean his dick," he confirmed. He couldn't help himself. It was the investigator in him.

"Yep," Tony replied. "You’d be surprised how many business deals take place in the bedroom.”

“You might be surprised at my lack of surprise,” Jethro replied cryptically. Tony didn’t know he was a federal agent, not that Jethro was trying to hide that from him.

“I’ve seen your picture in the paper lots of times, Jethro,” Tony deadpanned. “I know you’re a cop.”

Jethro simply smiled at the young man. “Keep going,” he encouraged.

“First it was just pictures and stuff. Then Senior started bringing prostitutes home for me to get a little experience with and then I turned into the prostitute. I was only fifteen when I got the Prince Albert. Good ol’ dad thought it would make me more appealing which would make him more money and I really don't have a clue why I'm telling you all this."

"Tony, that's—"

"Nope," Tony interrupted quickly. "Don't try to save me."

Jethro narrowed his eyes, trying to process what he was hearing. His intention had been to pick up someone for a good time that evening but Tony was turning into so much more than that for so many reasons. Still, if Tony started feeling like Julia Roberts, he'd be gone and then there would really be no saving him. "How do you like your steak cooked?"

"Rare," Tony answered, "and thank you."

"It's just food," Jethro replied. "Food is easy."

"Not for the food," Tony corrected, "for not trying to fix me. Although I am thankful for the food too."

“I bet you are,” Jethro said. “I was having a hard time differentiating between your moans of pleasure and your stomach’s hungry growls in the bedroom earlier,” he teased as he pulled the meat from the fire. He'd drop the _Pretty Woman_ routine for the time being but he couldn't promise that would be the end of the conversation.

**NCIS | NCIS | NCIS | NCIS**

Tony watched Jethro move around the kitchen curiously from his spot on the living room sofa. The man's dick was sticking straight out in front of him and Tony wanted nothing more than to get his hands and other parts of his body on it again.

Jethro returned, cup of coffee in hand and sat down next to Tony, his legs parted to make room for his erection. Tony had declined coffee. There was only one thing on his mind after negotiating a price to entertain Jethro for the entire night.

"I could uh, I could take care of that for you," he said, nodding at the man's boner.

"Yeah? You want it up the ass again?" Jethro asked. "You better pace yourself or not gonna be able to walk tomorrow."

"Don't worry about me," Tony said, grabbing a condom from the coffee table and standing over Jethro. He squeezed a small amount of lube into his hand and rubbed it over Jethro's shaft before unwrapping the condom, securing it on the tip of the man's dick and rolling it over his length. After adding a little more lube, Tony turned with his back facing his lover, reached between his legs and took hold of the man's dick. He eased back, lining Jethro up and lowering himself into the man's lap.

"Not wasting time with foreplay?" Jethro asked, not that he minded.

"We can save that for later," Tony answered, moving up and down the man's length to get himself lubed up. He reached between their legs again and rolled Jethro's balls in his hand before tugging just enough to cause a hint of pain and force a moan out of Jethro's mouth. "There's your foreplay," he teased.

"There is so much I wanna do to you," Jethro growled. The sad part was he couldn't do half of it without saving Tony, as the younger man liked to say. He had rules about how far he'd go with the strangers he brought home.

"My body is yours," Tony replied.

Jethro wrapped his arms around Tony and tugged him backwards so their bodies were flush. He nibbled and bit at the man's neck while pinching his nipples and thrusting up into his body.

"Touch me," Jethro ordered sitting them up again so Tony could reach him.

Tony reached between their legs and rested his hand on top of Jethro's shaft so each time he pulled out and pushed back in, the man would rub against his fingers. He reached lower and fingered the man's balls before wrapping this hand around Jethro's shaft, pulling his cock out of his body and stroking him hard and fast. Jethro continued pumping himself into Tony's tight fist, slowing only when Tony lined him back up and guided him into his body again.

Jethro threw his arms around Tony again and gripped his dick tightly, alternating between stroking and simply holding on to him tightly. Tony rested his hand on top of Jethro's and stroked himself while moving in tandem with the man as he thrust up into him.

"I'm gonna cum," Tony warned in a strangled gasp.

Jethro quickly jerked Tony back against him once again and took over stroking Tony, only slowing down the thrusting slightly. He listened to the sounds Tony was making and watched as he came around his piercing, the sight sending Jethro right over the edge. He exploded into the condom with a low groan, fingering the Prince Albert piercing and the cum that had spurted out around it.

"That is so fucking hot, Tony," Jethro murmured, unable to peel his eyes away.

"You like that?" Tony asked. He reached for himself and stroked up from the base of his cock to the tip with a long, tight grip, forcing another small spurt of cum to ooze out around it onto Jethro's exploring fingers. "It's really sensitive. Feels good with your fingers all over me."

Jethro mimicked the long, hard stroke, trying to milk more out of Tony but after cuming twice in that last couple hours the man had emptied himself out.

"Won't be long before I fill up again,” Tony assured the man.

Jethro's cock pulsed inside Tony, pressing against the man's prostate and causing Tony to shiver.

"Shit that was hot," Tony exclaimed. "How are you still single? Or maybe you're not. Never mind. I don't wanna know."

"I'm single," Jethro replied with a smile. "I have a low tolerance for bull shit."

Tony chuckled at Jethro's response and stood carefully when Jethro let himself slip from Tony's body. A sharp, playful smack to his bare ass had Tony yelping in surprise and turning to smile at his lover for the evening.

"Feisty," Tony said approvingly. "What do you wanna do while we wait on our dicks?"

"I thought a hot shower might be nice," Jethro replied, "then maybe play around in bedroom, touch each other, lick each other... I'm sure we can find something to keep us entertained."

"I'm sure we can," Tony replied confidently.

**NCIS | NCIS | NCIS | NCIS**

Tony was only half asleep when he felt the hard dick poking up against his ass. He hummed in delight and jutted his hips back, expecting to be taken by the man he was spending the night with but that didn't happen.

"Jethro?" he whispered softly into the dark. He had no idea when they'd fallen asleep. The last thing he remembered was exploding into Jethro's mouth as the man tongued his piercing and sucked his dick.

It only took him a moment to realize his lover was sound asleep, well, most of him was anyways. Tony lubed himself and his lover up then reached behind him and spread his ass cheeks, letting Jethro's dick explore more.

"Jethro, wake up," he said slightly louder than the first time. "Your dick's awake and I think it wants me."

Jethro sighed as he started to wake, pushing his hips forward in search of more of the pleasurable feelings he was experiencing. "You have quite the appetite," he murmured.

"Me?" Tony replied, his grin obvious in his voice. "Your dick's the one that woke me up."

"What can I say? My dick knows what it wants."

"Better give it what it wants," Tony said, reaching behind him and spreading his ass cheeks again.

Jethro rocked his hips a few more times, rubbing his lubed up dick against Tony's lubed up hole while reaching over to the nightstand and retrieving a condom. After rolling it over himself and adding more lube, he lined himself up and sank inside Tony.

"Fuck yeah," Tony groaned, "all the way in. Push it all the way in."

Jethro rested his hand on Tony's hip and held him in place as he thrust deep inside the man egging him on.

He used his body weight to roll Tony over onto his belly without breaking their connection and quickly found his rhythm. Tony added to the excitement by wiggling his ass back and forth and thrusting his hips back against Jethro's body weight. Jethro paused and gave control to Tony momentarily before sitting up above him and pulling out.

"Roll over," he whispered, tapping Tony's ass to get him moving.

Tony quickly flipped himself over and drew his knees up to his chest. Jethro tucked his hands behind Tony's knees and held him in place as he leaned forward and pushed his dick back into the welcoming heat. He resumed thrusting, admiring the soft blue color the glint of moonlight gave to his lover's body. One hand moved from behind Tony's knee, on top of cock, his finger landing on the piercing.

Tony's grunts and groans matched Jethro's as the man set a steady rhythm. His upward angle had him brushing against Tony's prostate with each stroke and Tony somehow knew it was by design and not accident. The man was a talented, skillful and giving lover, making Tony wonder why and how he was single and picking up men from the street corner. He was good looking enough he could've had anyone he wanted and he seemed intelligent, at least enough so that he could carry on an intelligent conversation which was a good start.

When Jethro's hand moved off of Tony's dick, his dick rose up off of his belly in excitement. Tony reached down and fingered himself, wishing it was Jethro's hand providing the stimulation. He didn't have to wish for long before Jethro wrapped his hand around Tony's dick and started stroking.

"You can play with my piercing if you like," Tony offered.

"Does it feel good when I do that?" Jethro asked, bringing his fist all the way up and over the tip of Tony's dick.

"Everything you do to me feels good," Tony replied, "and for once, I'm not just saying that because you're paying me."

The honesty in Tony's statement sent a surge of electricity through Jethro's body, causing him to quicken his pace. Tony took over stroking himself while Jethro played with his piercing. It wasn't long before all the stimulation began to overwhelm both of them. Tony went over the edge first, followed quickly by Jethro who collapsed against him as he finished himself off. He continued subtly thrusting his hips until he started to soften then pulled out so he could get rid of the condom.

"Think that'll hold you for a couple minutes?" Jethro joked.

"Hey, it was your cock that was awake and begging for my attention," Tony protested.

Jethro simply smiled as he stretched out next to Tony again and tugged the man closer, breaking one of his own rules by doing so; the second rule he'd broken that evening. He never invited guys he picked up from the street to stay the night and he most certainly didn't cuddle with them but Tony had managed to get him to break both rules in a really short amount of time. The idea of it terrified him.

"Good night, Jethro," Tony said, "again."

Jethro smiled against Tony's skin. "Good night, Tony."

**NCIS | NCIS | NCIS | NCIS**

"How much to stay the week with me?" Jethro asked, sliding the carton of milk across the table after pouring some on his Cheerios so Tony could do the same.

"The week?" Tony asked in surprise. He'd been kind of surprised when Jethro had paid him to stay the night. The week was almost unheard of. Most of his other clients could barely afford an hour of his time.

"Unless you're not interested," Jethro said, back pedaling.

"No one's ever wanted a week before. I gotta be honest with you though," Tony said, meeting the man's gaze, "this is starting to feel very _Pretty Woman_ again."

"Not trying to save you, Tony," Jethro half lied. "I'm just lonely, lookin' for some company. You're the first person I've met who can keep up with me."

Tony put a big bite of Cheerios in his mouth. His heart and his mind were racing as he considered his options. Jethro seemed genuine and the guy was nice enough and normal, he was clean and honest, unlike many of the other people who tried to pick him up but the connection he felt with the man, how attached he'd grown in such a short amount of time; not only was that dangerous, it scared the shit out of him.

"Hey," Jethro said gently, curious about the turmoil Tony seemed to be in after spending a night with the otherwise confident, jovial man, "no pressure." As much as he wanted Tony to stay, he didn't want things to get weird between them.

"I like you, Jethro, and I appreciate the offer," Tony said genuinely, "I really do but I should probably get back. I have a roommate who'll be worried if I go off grid and regulars who'll be expecting me. I'm really sorry. I want to, but..."

Jethro nodded as Tony's sentence trailed off. He was confused by the regret in the man's voice but decided not to question it out of fear of making Tony even more uncomfortable or pushing him away. "You gonna be around?" he asked instead.

"I'm always around," Tony replied, his normal cheerful confidence returning to his voice, as if he'd flipped the switch back.

"Maybe I'll stop by again," Jethro said, almost as if he were asking permission.

Tony's smile was easy and genuine. "I'd like that."

**NCIS | NCIS | NCIS | NCIS**

"Where at?" Jethro asked as he pulled onto the street he'd picked Tony up on the evening before.

"Pull around the corner into that alley," Tony replied, pointing towards the narrow, dead end street. "I have a parting gift for you to remember me by."

"Tony, you really don't have to," Jethro said when Tony reached for the button on his dress pants.

"Are you really turning down a blow job?" Tony asked in shock.

Jethro thought about it for a split second before lowering his zipper and pulling his already interested dick out. "Never," he answered.

"That's more like it," Tony replied with a cocky grin. He wrapped his hand around Jethro's dick and started stroking. "Gonna be quick and dirty," he said, knowing it was too risky to stick around for too long.

"I'll take whatever you'll give me," Jethro replied reclining in the seat slightly and giving himself over to Tony.

Tony lowered his head into Jethro's lap and licked across the tip of his dick before wrapping his lips around the head of it and sucking hard.

Jethro's breathing deepened and he subtly thrust his hips up. His eyes slipped closed, blocking out any distractions.

"Your mouth's so talented, Tony" Jethro sighed, resting his hand against the back of Tony's head. "That feels so good."

"And to think, you almost passed this up," Tony replied, releasing Jethro just long enough to answer. He opened his mouth over Jethro's cock and stuck his tongue out, continuing to stroke the man hard and fast.

Tony's heavy, hot breath and wet tongue had Jethro pulsing and straining in Tony's skillful hands, his slight thrusts were just barely pushing him into the man's mouth repeatedly. Tony alternated between licking and breathing on Jethro and sucking on the head of his cock, patiently working the man over as he started thrusting more and more.

"I'm close," Jethro warned, even though he knew the man wouldn't pull off. "Fuck, Tony. I'm gonna cum." His chest heaved and his breathing deepened and he thrust even more.

Tony stroked even harder and continued swirling his tongue around the man's cockhead as Jethro pushed up and into his mouth before pulling out again.

Jethro tightened his grip on Tony's hair and his breath caught as his orgasm started. Tony continued licking against the man's pee hole, letting him spurt into his mouth before leaking down his shaft. As his spurts slowed to a stop, Tony lowered his mouth down onto Jethro's cock and sucked on him, cleaning him up. He licked around the man's shaft, humming in approval at the man's taste on his tongue. The tight grip on his hair relaxed into loving strokes as he continued licking and mouthing and sucking on the man. The slight hip thrusts continued along with softly mumbled words of encouragement until Jethro had softened enough Tony could comfortably hide him away in his underwear once again.

The younger man sat up and straightened his shirt before running his fingers through his hair and smiling over at Jethro. "I'll see you around, Jethro," he said.

Jethro raised his chin in acknowledgment, wishing more than anything that Tony would change his mind and stay the week but knowing that wasn't going to happen. "Hey, Tony," he said when the man opened the car door, "my door's always open."

Tony smiled and nodded before standing, closing the door behind him and heading off down the alley.

**NCIS | NCIS | NCIS | NCIS**

It bothered Jethro how much he missed Tony. He'd thought time would help but so far time was passing incredibly slowly and the aching in his chest was only getting worse and it had only been three days since he'd dropped the man off in the alley. Thoughts of returning to the alley in search of Tony again passed through his mind but after Tony turned his weeklong invitation down, he decided it was too soon. He didn't want to scare the guy off. He also didn't want to come across as too needy.

Long nights were spent alone in his basement. They always started out with him working on his boat and ended with him looking through pictures of Shannon. What was it about Tony that got him thinking about Shannon? What was it about Tony that reminded him of Shannon?

Days one and two had been rough in their own sense but Jethro told himself it would get better. Day three had been rougher as he realized time wasn't going to heal his heartache like he'd hoped. Day four had been spent talking himself into and out of returning to the alley and by day five he'd decided a week had been long enough and it would be perfectly okay to go out in search of Tony's company, even if five days technically wasn't a full week.

After a longer than normal day at work, he headed straight back to the street he'd picked Tony up on days earlier. A hasty drive around the block revealed no Tony and disappointment set in quickly. He slowed down and drove around again, carefully looking at everyone standing out on the street but still didn't see Tony. Disappointed, he headed home for another lonely night in his basement with his thoughts and the ghosts from his past.

Jethro returned to the street corner the following night after work, hopeful but ended up leaving disappointed after he once again didn't find Tony. He took the following night off and decided to return that weekend, hoping Tony would be back but found that wasn't the case and returned to work on Monday morning not only feeling down and lonely but incredibly worried about Tony.

One week went by and then another with still no sign of Tony. Searching for Tony slowly turned into a second full time job that he refused to call an obsession. He'd asked around on the street corner but the others out attempting to make a living were tight lipped, even with the offer of cash. None of the hospitals had admitted anyone under the name Anthony DiNozzo Jr. but Jethro wasn't even sure if the man would use his real name. He'd even checked around all the local morgues but thankfully found nothing.

Three weeks after he'd last seen Tony, after a long, tiring day at the Navy Yard, Jethro headed home to try to figure what to do next in finding Tony. Without the ability to open an official investigation and go through the proper channels, his resources were somewhat limited.

He walked into his house, tossing his keys onto the table right inside the door with an exhausted sigh and made his way through his dark house to the kitchen. He opened his refrigerator to retrieve a beer and immediately noticed the extra six pack and steaks that had appeared. He stood and listened, sensing the presence of someone else behind him. His heart sped up and his body burned with anticipation.

"I brought dinner."

Jethro's breath caught at the familiar voice but he didn't turn yet, afraid that his mind might be playing tricks on him. "Tony?"

"The one and only," Tony replied and Jethro couldn't help but notice how tired the man sounded. "I'm gonna turn the light on but don't freak out, okay?"

"Why would I..." Jethro didn't even have to ask his question once Tony turned the light on. The man's face looked like it had been substituted for a punching bag, namely his swollen, black eye.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Tony said.

"You don't need saving, I remember," Jethro replied with a nod as he looked the man over carefully and gently poked at his swollen cheek to make sure his cheekbone wasn't broken. "You here for more steak?" he asked once he was satisfied Tony didn’t need to be taken to the emergency room.

Tony smiled and shrugged almost shyly. "It's a start."

An hour later Jethro had changed into something a bit more comfortable and Tony had showered and borrowed some of Jethro's clothes. Jethro was just pulling the steaks off the fire while Tony took another swig of his beer. The man had settled in almost immediately, almost as if he belonged there. Jethro loved turning around after pulling the steaks from the fire and seeing Tony casually reclined on his couch, sipping on an ice cold beer.

"What was all that stuff in your room?" Tony asked. "Those papers and maps and stuff tacked to the wall?"

Jethro put the food on the coffee table, carefully avoiding eye contact with Tony. "I've been looking for you," he said quietly.

"How come?"

A single shoulder shrug was followed up by a swig of cold beer. "At first I was just hoping you'd spend another night with me," he said, "but when I couldn't find you I guess I started to get worried."

Tony cut off a large chunk of meat and devoured it, his first decent meal in days.

"Somebody get rough with you?" Jethro asked, looking at Tony's puffed up eye.

"Not in the way you think," Tony answered reluctantly. He paused and studied the man for a moment before speaking again. "I'll tell you what happened if you promise not to try to save me."

"Still not feeling your inner Julia Roberts?" Jethro teased despite not finding any humor in Tony’s situation.

"Not so much," Tony answered, but Jethro noticed immediately that Tony didn't seem as firm on the topic as he had the last time he and Tony had had the conversation.

"I promise," Jethro replied reluctantly, carefully avoiding stating exactly what it was that he was promising.

Tony took another bite of his steak and barely chewed it before swallowing it, even though he was trying not to give away how hungry he was. He couldn't help it. He was so hungry and the steak was so good. "Somebody recognized me," he explained.

"As Anthony DiNozzo Senior's son?" Jethro asked after taking a moment to consider what Tony meant.

Tony nodded. "Apparently they thought they could get a ransom or something out of my father. The guy kept me locked in his house while he tried to track my dad down and ransom me back to him."

"What'd your dad say?" Jethro asked.

Tony shrugged as he downed another big bite of his dinner. "Don't know. I wasn't privy to any of the conversation and I wasn't gonna stick around and find out. When the dude finally left this morning, I busted out the window, climbed down the gutter and came here. I, uh, I hope you don't mind."

"I'm glad you came," Jethro said, watching Tony eat. "Should I order a pizza or something? You're awfully hungry. I don't have any more steak."

"I think crazy dude was afraid to open the door even to feed me," Tony replied.

Jethro picked up the phone and dialed the number to his usual pizza joint. "What kind do you want?" he asked Tony after giving the kid on the other end of the line his information.

"Whatever you want," Tony replied.

"Tony."

"Pepperoni, sausage and extra cheese," Tony answered gratefully.

Jethro ordered the largest pizza they had before hanging up the phone. "Don't suppose you know who held you."

"Nope," Tony answered, "but it doesn't matter. No saving me, remember?"

"Is your dad gonna show up looking for you?"

Tony laughed cynically as he finished off his steak. "I doubt it. That would require caring. Besides, he knows I'd put up a fight about going back and he won't invest the energy fighting back requires. Not after the last time.”

"The last time?"

A proud smile crossed Tony's face. "I told him I didn't want to service any more of his rich friends. He didn't listen to me so when he brought his friend around that night and the guy stuck his dick in my mouth, I bit him."

"How hard?" Jethro asked. He wasn't even sure why he asked the question. It didn't matter.

"Hard enough he and Senior were on the way to the hospital when I walked out the front door for the last time," Tony answered proudly. "Stuff like that isn't good for business. Senior's not gonna invest any time or money into looking for me after that. He knows he’d just get a repeat performance."

Jethro smiled in satisfaction at Tony's victory even though the story was sad.  "I'd fight for you," he replied cautiously.

Tony smiled over at the man, not letting the declaration scare him at all. "So, did you miss me?" he asked, swinging a leg around and sliding into Jethro's lap.

"Maybe," Jethro replied, playing coy despite the smirk on his face that gave him away.

Tony framed Jethro's face with his hands and leaned down to press a series of kisses to the man's cheek.

"Mmm," Jethro hummed, closing his eyes and raising his face into the kisses, "I thought you didn't kiss."

"Not on the lips," Tony reminded him, "although in all honesty I usually don't kiss anyone anywhere."

Jethro traced his fingers across Tony's jaw line, studying the man carefully. "Why'd you kiss me?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know," Tony answered. "I wanted to. Just felt right or something."

Jethro smiled his approval as he ran his hands down Tony's chest and across his belly before slipping them beneath the Carhartt t-shirt Tony had borrowed from him and sliding it up his abdomen.

Tony tugged the shirt over his head and let it fall to the floor, looking down at his body, just as Jethro was.

"What happened here?" Jethro asked, touching the large bruise on Tony's right side.

"I fell trying to get out of the window," Tony answered, inspecting the newly forming bruise. "I'll be okay."

"That your only boo-boo?" Jethro asked, pulling the waistband of the sweatpants Tony was borrowing back and peeking inside.

"Yes," Tony answered with a chuckle, "but nice excuse to peek in my pants. Have you missed my piercing?"

"I've missed your cock," Jethro answered, "piercing and all."

The doorbell interrupted the moment and had Tony reluctantly climbing off of Jethro's lap. Jethro pulled out his wallet and handed Tony a couple bills to give to the delivery boy to cover the cost of the pizza and the tip.  Tony paid the man and returned to the living room, his mouth salivating at the smell of the pizza.

"Thank you," he said sincerely.

"Welcome," Jethro replied, cutting off another piece of his steak. "Eat up."

"We gonna burn a lot of calories tonight?" Tony asked.

Jethro half shrugged. "If you're up for it."

Tony squeezed his dick through the sweatpants, revealing its hardening form to Jethro. "Does this answer your question?"

Twenty minutes later, both men were stark naked and Tony found himself sandwiched between Jethro's firm cock and the wall, his pizza and Jethro's steak all but forgotten on the coffee table.

"Don't cum yet," Jethro panted as he pounded into Tony.

"Don't cum?" Tony questioned.

"Not till your dick's in my mouth," Jethro finished.

"Fuuuck," Tony growled, reaching down and squeezing himself.

It quickly became clear that the first time was going to be hot and heavy for both of them, just to take the edge off. They could have more fun later.

Jethro tugged Tony's hips back, trying to get a better angle. Tony squatted down, keeping his top half pressed against the wall.

"Not cuming is harder than it would seem," Tony whimpered.

"Just think about your reward," Jethro said, "your dick in my mouth."

"Fuck," Tony groaned, squeezing himself once again. "Believe it or not, that's not helping." His sensitive cockhead bumping against the wall wasn't helping either. He hoped Jethro didn't mind the cum stains that would surely be on his wall before they were done.

Jethro held Tony's hips even tighter and thrust harder, his balls swinging under him bumping up against Tony's body. His breathing faltered and a strangled groan escaped as he emptied himself into the condom he was wearing. He continued thrusting until he stopped spurting then pulled out and turned Tony around as he dropped to his knees in front of the man and immediately wrapped his lips around Tony's throbbing cock.

Tony rested against the wall and fought the urge to reach for himself, knowing he was excited enough for Jethro to easily finish him off. His toes curled against the carpet as the man tongued his Prince Albert piercing before opening wide and swallowing him deep. Tony rested his hand against his groin, fingering his balls and trying to hold off for as long as he could. Blow jobs were few and far between and no one had been as skillful and thorough as Jethro.

Jethro cradled Tony's balls, rubbing and gently tugging, taking his cues from the noises Tony was making. He stroked the man hard and fast and used his mouth to push Tony over the edge then let Tony thrust into his mouth as he finished up.

Panting hard and sweating heavily, Tony slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor. Jethro turned himself around and leaned against the wall right next to Tony, regaining his bearings as well as he removed the condom and tied it off. He flopped a hand over Tony's thigh, accidentally bumping the man's overly sensitive cockhead but instead of moving his hand away, he rested it on Tony and started lazily fingering his piercing.

"I have a handful of repeat customers but I swear, every time with you just gets better and better," Tony stated.

"I don't want you to have any repeat customers," Jethro told him with a quiet caution. "I don't want you to have any customers at all."

Tony turned to face the man and brushed his lips against Jethro's cheek as he leaned heavily against him. "Are you trying to save me?" he asked.

"Never," Jethro replied with a smirk.

Tony rubbed his hand down Jethro's inner thigh, over his cock and balls and up the other thigh, his movements sure and purposeful. "You don't want me," he told the man. "I'm all used and abused and nothin' but trouble."

"I want you more than anything I've wanted in a long time," Jethro countered. "These past weeks I've spent looking for you have been nothing but hell; pure, tortuous hell." He took Tony's hand and dragged it up to his chest, smiling when Tony immediately started playing his nipple.

"It's too late for me, Jethro. This is my life and I'm okay with that. Doesn't mean we can't see each other though."

"I don't accept that," Jethro replied quietly but firmly. "Starting right now, you're never going back to that street corner. You can stay with me. I'll help you get your life on track. After that it's a world of endless possibilities and bonus, you still get to have sex whenever you want."

Tony chuckled at the bonus Jethro had promised. The guy was funny and somehow Tony realized that that was a side of himself that he didn’t show many people which made him treasure it even more. He raised up off the wall and crawled between Jethro's legs, resting his body against the other man's and rubbing noses with him. Jethro lifted his chin and Tony only hesitated for a brief moment before meeting the man in a tentative kiss on the lips, something he'd never done before. "Jethro Gibbs, are you trying to save me?" he asked, his lips brushing against his lover’s.

Jethro released a heavy breath against Tony's mouth before closing his eyes and pressing a few more tentative kisses to the man's lips. "Yes," he answered breathily, Tony's close proximity promising to get a rise out of his body, "I am."

Tony jutted his hips out, rubbing his still flaccid but already very interested dick up against Jethro's as he framed the man's face and kissed him with passion and possession. "Thank you."

**The End**


End file.
